Forbidden Love
by Games-Are-My-Life
Summary: A young girl in her last year of high school had fallen in love with her Biology teacher , but of course no it could never be nor does he love her back... or does he? WARNING this is all smut/lemon READ AT OWN RISK don't like don't read nor comment


I sigh as I walk down the noisy school hallway, my short black palled skirt swaying with each step as the small heel from my army boots hit the floor each time with a thump; the hall was filled with loud students running back and forth through the hall while others stood by the lockers with their friends talking and laughing during our second lunch break. I never liked school it was always too noisy, the food was terrible and I never really fitted in; I was the school no-body, I had moved here at the beginning of last year because of my dad's new job which lead us to this hell whole of a city. I reach for my locker putting the lock code in unlocking it, I open the metal door putting my black and purple bag down on the floor next to me, I unzip the bag grabbing my maths and English book and placing them back into the locker neatly. Next was my last class for the day and it was my favourite of them all, Biology; it was never always my favourite in the past, it uses to be art and English but I started to like it more when I had met my Biology teacher last year; Professor Owen.

He wasn't like any of the other teachers he wasn't old to begin with no he was in his early twenty's still, he was the nicest person I had ever met, he was helpful and quite, very smart and loved animals to no end. He had started teaching at the school the same day I had moved here; he had gotten lost on his first day which is how I ended meeting him and helped him find his way to his classroom which just so happened to be the lesson he was teaching me that period. From that day on I started to get to know him better which then started to make me like him because we had some much in common but I knew I couldn't even try going out with him because he was a teacher and I was a student even though I only had four months left of school until I graduate, I was happy to be leaving this hell hole but not being able to see professor Owen did make me sad; I sigh packing my homework and books into my bag that I was going to take home after school, I try avoid going to my locker after the last period because the bitch Bee Queen Paige would have been waiting for me to pick on me and shove the fact she was dating the hottest guy in school in my face who mind you was ugly as fuck. I pick my bag up and close my locker making sure it was locked I started walking towards the Biology classrooms, I was quite annoyed today because I couldn't find my private note book; I was afraid it has fallen out of my bag and someone has picked it up because I had a thing for writing fanfiction and I had written them all in that book but the real reason I was afraid was because I had written sexual ones about me and Professor Owen; he may be my teacher but that didn't mean I couldn't fantasies about him couldn't I?

I sigh just hoping that I left it at home and its hidden in my mess of a room, I hear the bell ring indicating that the second break was over and the loud noisy hallway become even more noisy as students start getting their things ready for their next class; pushing and shoving to get to them. I walk past a couple other classrooms before I finally reached mine; classroom B3, I open the door and walk inside seeing Professor Owen sitting at his desk at the front of the classroom, he looked the same as always, light coloured skin, long messy dark brown hair which covers most of his eyes, black rimmed glasses which always gleamed in the light making it impossible to see his eyes behind them, emotionless look on his face while he reads his book, he was wearing a half tucked in plain white button up shirt with a loose black tie, grey dress pants and black business shoes; he always dressed up in suit like clothes yet still made them look so laid back like. "Afternoon Professor Owen" I say smiling to him as I walk past his desk towards the windows, he lifts his head up a little looking at me "A-afternoon" he shutters awkwardly putting his head back down reading his book, that was weird.

I walk over to the reptile tank he had in the classroom and slightly tapped the glass, a small black snake head popped out of the small hollow log in the tank, its tongue sticking out smelling the air; I giggle at the small baby snake "Hey Viper~" I smile; I loved reptiles and snakes were at the top of that list, Viper was new to the classroom Professor Owen had somehow convinced the principal to let him bring a blue-belly black snake into the school which is unbelievable because they are the most venoms black snake in the world but he was made sure to have pad locks on the poor things tank. I see some of the other students starting to come into the classroom so I decide to go take my seat down at the back of the classroom, I look out the window waiting for class to start.

~Time skip~

The school bell rang and in an instant all the students jumped up and rushed out of the room wanting to get the hell out of here "Don't forget I'll be giving your tests results from last week back tomorrow!" Professor Owen yells out, I take my time packing my things up not wanting to get caught in the mad rush that was taking place in the hallway; I zipped up my bag and picking it up sliding it over one arm to sit on my shoulder "Miss Cooper can you come here for a moment" I hear Professor Owen calls out to me, I look at him and nod walking over to his desk stopping to standing in front of it "Yes sir?" I ask nervous, he just looks to the side as the last kid in the class had left the classroom leaving only me and the Professor. I watch as he got up and walked over to the door closing it "I think we need to have a serious talk" he says walking back over to his desk, I gulp again thinking I've done something really bad but how could I? I've never been in trouble, ok that's a lie I get in trouble a lot but never in his class.

He sits back down in his chair sighing "You've always been a good student in my class you know that right?" he asks; I nod even though not truly understanding what's going on "But this I…" he shakes his head running I hand through his hair "I-I just can't explain how I feel about this…" he say pulling out a book from the draw in his desk, I see the book he pulls out and instantly my whole face goes red; it was my missing note book. He opens up the book and flips through a couple pages then stops on one scanning the paper with his eyes " _He pins me up against the wall holding my hands over my head as he bites down on my neck "Oh Professor Owen~" I moan as he sucks and licks the love bite he made while grinding himself up against me his hard arousal rubbing up against my stomach"_ Professor Owen says out loud, my whole face goes all shards of red.

"You do know writing such obscene things like these are against the rules and even more so against your OWN teacher" he says leaning back in his chair running a hand through his hair clearly even he was embarrassed "H-how did you get that book sir!?" I ask ashamed, "You dropped it in class yesterday, it was opened faced down and I was curious at first so I just read what was on that page to see who's it could have been" he says, I'll get kicked out of school for this for sure I think to myself. "You can get in big trouble for this" he says worried, he sighs rubbing his head "I'll admit you have great imagination and writing ability's no wonder your great in English but after reading THIS it tells me there's more than meets the eye with you" he adds, I lower my head thinking now I'll never be able to show my face around him again. He sits up from his chair and walks around his desk stopping in front of me handing over my book and leaning back on his desk; I look up at him confused "Take it and lets never speak of this again understood, this can just be between us" he says; I nod and take the book quickly and rush out the door.

~Next day~

I wake up to the sound of an annoying beeping noise, I groan rolling over in bed opening my eyes to look at my bed side table where the sound was coming from; it was my alarm clock, I yawn pressing the snooze button "It's only eight o'clock…" I say rolling back over in bed getting comfy. My eyes shot open "Shit It's Eight O'clock I'm gonna be late!" I yell jumping out of bed tripping here and there running around the room getting my stuff ready for school, I put on the same black skirt as yesterday with black stockings underneath, a black crop top with a thin dark purple sleeveless button up shirt over the top. I quickly rush into the bathroom brushing my teeth and brushing my long brown hair tying it up into a high ponytail with my bangs left out covering my right eye, I quickly run down stairs grabbing my school bag and rushing over to the front door. I open the door and closing it behind me and locking it, once that was done I ran down the path rushing to get to school on time.

~Time Skip~

I finally reach the school doors but I was too late school had already started and I knew I was going to get in big trouble, I quickly get to my locker getting my schedule to see what was my first three classes, my face had gone pale the moment I saw what was first; Biology. All the memories of yesterday came back to mind and my face goes red, how was I meant to face him again after all of that? I clench my hand around the strap of my bag worried, I sigh knowing I had no choice in the matter so I would just have to suck it up and deal with whatever happens next. I walk over to classroom B3 and stand in front of the closed door, I take a sharp breath as I grab the door handle; I twist the handle opening the door only to have the WHOLE class stop and look at me. I blush red, I look up and see Professor Owen staring at me "M-miss cooper? Your late that's not like you at all" Professor Owen while holding a Biology book and a marker in hand "I'm sorry sir I over slept" I say embarrassed, he sighs "That's not a good enough reason to be late, I'm giving you detention meet me back here at first break" he says going back to writing whatever it is he was writing on the white board. I quickly walk over to the empty desk near the back while hearing some of the students laughing at me as I walk by, I take a seat and put my bag down next to me getting my books and pens out "Ok now that that's over let us go back to what we were learning" Professor Owen yells out over the laughing.

Can my life get any worse? I look at my open book blankly; I wasn't listening to what the teacher was saying; I begin to day dream thinking of what happened yesterday. I couldn't believe he had read it and still let me go but why? I did have some pretty graphic parts in it that could get anyone kicked out but he just let me off the hook, I couldn't even begin to think why he would it's not like he likes me or anything no he couldn't, he could lose his job because of it full stop "Miss Copper!" I snap out of my day dream and look up and see Professor Owen standing right next to me with a really annoyed look "First your late for class than you day dream in class? Detention both breaks!" he says as the whole class starts laughing again, I guess I was right life can get even worse.

~Time Skip~

I walk out of my History class groaning, it was now first break meaning time for detention; I walk down the hall towards Classroom B3. I reach the classroom and knock on the door "Come in!" I hear a male voice on the other side, I open the door and see Professor Owen sitting at his desk reading as normal "Sit" he says pointing to the small table in front of him, I close the door and walk over to the seat and sit down seeing a pen and blank piece of paper on the table in front of me. "Because it's your first detention with me and what you did wasn't really bad I'll go easy on you, all you have to do is write 'I will not come to class late' hundred times on that piece of paper and it'll be the same in the second detention too" he says not looking up from his book, I sigh and begin writing the sentence hundred times.

I continue to write 'I will not come to class late' on the piece of paper, I was about half way until my hand started to cramp up; I put the pen down and start shaking my hand up and down to try help to ease the pain. I jump in my chair frighten as a loud bang of a book being slammed down, I look up and see that Professor Owen had his book down on his desk with a firm grip on it, his right leg shaking a little as he rubbing his eyes frustrated "Sir are you ok?" I asked worried, I've never seen him like this, he gets up and walks over and stands in front of the desk I was sitting at. He places both hands on the desk and stares at me, he lifts one hand up grabbing his glasses and pulls them off revelling his eyes for the first time; they were dark brown and full of something I couldn't quite understand. He runs a hand through hair pulling it back so I could see all of his face and holy fuck was it sexy, I could feel heat building up in my lower area which was starting to make me uncomfortable; he firmly grabs hold of my chin while grinding his teeth together "I can lose my job for this" he says, I open my mouth to ask what he meant but before I could say anything he had pressed his firm lips against mine, my eyes widen in shock; he took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth while in my state of shock. I close my eyes as his tongue licks the inside of my mouth, I start to melt into the kiss as my tongue tangles itself with his; he pulls away leaving me panting and red faced. He gives me that same sexy smirk of his again which just makes me want to melt on the spot "Ever since I read that book of yours I couldn't look at you without thinking of you doing all those things" he says making me blush "Reading it didn't affect me in anyway but when I look at you for real seeing those things really turns me on" he adds leaning back in for another kiss which I gladly accept, I stand up wrapping my arms around his neck as I place myself on my knees on top of the desk trying not to break the kiss; he grabs hold of the back of my thighs pulling up me closer to him as he helps my wrap my legs around his waist.

He steps back until he's leaning up against his desk, he pulls away from the kiss and moves down to my neck kissing and sucking on it until he found my sweet spot; I moan as he finds it. We pull away from each other at the sound of the school bell, shit have we really been at it that long? Professor Owen gently places me down quickly, we quickly fix our clothes up; I quickly grab my bag and begin to head to the door "Wait" I stop and turn to face my teacher, He walks up to me and leans down giving me a kiss which was softer then the last two "If you wish for this to continue then it stays between us only in this classroom alone understood?" he says, I nod smiling; I turn around reaching for the handle until I felt his arms wrap around me "And you really shouldn't where such revelling clothes because you'll attract young boy's dark desires" he says in his husky voice next to me slipping his hand up my skirt as his arousal pokes my back. I smirk "Young boys or do you mean yours~? I say getting out of his grip and opening the door slipping out before anyone saw me.


End file.
